Forever Her Boys
by TheGoddess98
Summary: Fred and George Weasley have always had each other... and one other. Full summary inside. Rated M for a reason.
1. Chapter 1

**Forever Her Boys**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, just my own thoughts and my own characters.

Summary: Fred and George Weasley have always had each other… and one other. Vera was the complete part of their own trio. She had style, beauty, and a sense of humor to rival the famous ginger twins. But things get shaken up when the two boys feel threatened by other males seeking her attention and maybe even each other?

_Chapter 1_

Vera Sedgwick was the beauty queen of Hogwarts, wanted by all the males and envied by all the females. She was tall, blonde, and the Keeper of the Gryffindor Quidditch team. Her smile left people; especially the testosterone infused ones, in complete awe and her voice sounded like the sweetest melody. She had charm and an amazing sense of humor, which was one of the many reasons why she completed the life's of two very adoring Weasley twins.

Fred and George Weasley never thought they would find someone else so alike to them. They never thought it possible, but in their first year at Hogwarts they finally met their match. When they set off their very first DungBombs in the Gryffindor girls' first year dorms, they had made a certain blonde very unhappy. This resulted in them getting an original tickling attack spell put on all their socks. They were outraged that they could be pranked back, they were not use to that but they were immensely impressed. When they found out whom it was the three clicked almost instantly and the rest is history.

They've been the terrible trio of Hogwarts ever since.

Now they were entering their sixth year at Hogwarts, all grown up but still as close as ever. Vera had decided to stay the summer with the Weasley's, which made the whole family thrilled. She was like a daughter to Molly and Arthur and like a sister to the other Weasley siblings. She had a special connection with each one of them, excluding Percy who even she could never warm up to. She felt most comfortable there than in her muggle home. Vera loved magic, and she hated being away from it on breaks. Her parents understood of course, just proud of how unique their wonderful daughter was.

It was mid July now at the Burrow, nestled in between the rolling hills of England. It was warm, but not humid, Vera's favorite weather. She leaned out the window in the boys' bedroom and let the wind whip her long golden hair. She breathed in deeply, oh how she loved the smell of nature. She closed her dark violet eyes and just let the wind take her away, before shouting coming from the yard rudely interrupted her.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel!" yelled Fred Weasley as he excitedly jumped up and down from the spot him, Ron, Harry and George were practicing some new found products the twins were making. The boys all shielded their eyes from the sun as they smiled and looked up at the golden haired goddess in the window. She smirked at them playfully.

"Oh yes, my dear peasant!" she shouted back and giggled as Fred looked at the other boys, completely appalled at the term she had called him as they just shook their heads.

"Rapunzel, Rapunzel let down your hair, so that I may climb the golden stair!" George yelled up and bowed slightly to her. The newfound butterflies grew in her stomach again that only seemed to appear around the twins, but predominately George. She couldn't help but smile.

"I am sorry to say that this Rapunzel can not associate herself with such unruly gingers." She yelled back down to them then bolted from the window knowing she had about a minute before they reached her and punished her for calling them the offensive name.

"Muma! Muma!" she yelled as she skipped two steps at a time to reach the kitchen to hide behind 'Muma' Weasley. She caught the sputtering woman's skirts and ducked behind her as the lanky twins reached the kitchen.

"What in Merlins name is going on here?" she shouted as Vera breathlessly giggled behind her as Fred and George tried to get past their mother.

"They're going to hurt me!" Vera shouted in her most innocent sweet voice, which just made the boys want to catch her even more.

"We will not!" Fred yelled back as he tried grabbing at Vera's shoulder but getting slapped away by his mothers' hand. "Just severely punish!"

"Muma," Vera whined and Mrs. Weasley wrapped her arm around the taller girls waist making the boys cease their attempts of attacking the pouting blonde.

"Now you boys will leave her alone or I'll take your wands away! Do you hear me?" she threatened, pointing a finger at the twins.

"But Mum!" George said exasperated, "The woman called us gingers!"

Mrs. Weasley just tsked at them and placed her hands on either side of Vera's face, squeezing a bit. "How could this beautiful creature say such a thing?" she asked, almost in a baby voice.

At that moment though, Vera was left defenseless, and the boys took advantage of it. George scooped her up in his arms and tossed her over his shoulder and bolting with Fred towards the stairs. Vera squealed as Mrs. Weasley yelled after them about 'playing nice'.

"Oh we'll play _nice_ alright," Fred said sarcastically as he tugged on Vera's hair making her lash her fist out, trying to hit him but missing.

They rushed past Hermione and Ginny who looked after them confused as they skipped up the last set of stairs to the twins' room, shutting and locking the door. George dropped her on Fred's bed as she started to protest.

"I'm not afraid to scream you know!" she said as she tried getting up but kept being pushed back down.

"What do you bet she's a screamer, George?" Fred snickered as the twins held her down by climbing on top of the bed, hovering just above her. A small blush spread across her cheeks.

"Oh I bet you a ton, you know what they say about blondes," George smirked, knowing Vera was getting a bit embarrassed because she hadn't come up with a come back yet.

"What's that?" Fred asked dipping his head down so his hair tickled her nose.

"They're the kinkiest in bed," George said in a deep voice making Vera gasp, getting a chuckle from both boys.

Ever since the end of the last school year their jokes with each other had become a bit more sexual. Well a lot more actually. They became very well aware of the changes they had had over the year, and personal space had become almost non-existent between them. Fred and George had become very attractive to Vera in the past year. Their lanky muscular build got her staring and fantasizing a bit more than normal. This made her nervous and curious all at the same time. They were in the crudest of words, hott. Sexy even, and she started to feel hot and bothered when they were close to her like this.

The twins definitely noticed how Vera had changed as well, excruciatingly so. The way her long golden hair fell in soft waves down her back and swayed with her hips just slightly as she walked and framed her now defined face. Her curves were to die for and they found any chance at all just to be pressed up against her. She was soft yet firm and fragile but something they both wanted to roughen up. They had never felt this strongly attracted to their best friend then they did now. Everything about her was amazing. It was hard, literally, to be so close to her.

They teased each other, and got extreme pleasure out of it. Vera knew that if she moved her hips a certain way against Fred as she was bending down to reach something in front of him, or the way she brushed her hand across George's lower back and neck, she could drive them crazy. But the devilish twins knew tricks on her too, and they were not about to hold back at a time like this.

George was first to brush his lips against her neck, making her breath catch. Fred then bent down and placed a small kiss on her exposed collarbone. She loved, and hated, when they punished her this way. She would much rather be a test subject then be put through this torture. They began placing soft, feather light kisses all over her neck and jaw. She closed her eyes, hating how she loved the feeling of it.

"Oh Georgie," Fred murmured playfully in her left ear.

"Yes Freddie," George responded, nipping her right ear making her wince, trying to keep the pleasure from showing on her face.

"I think our Vera bear is not feeling well," he smirked into her neck using the nickname they sometimes called her. George smirked as well.

_Oh no,_ Vera thought, getting a tight knot to form in her stomach that she didn't know whether was good or bad.

"Oh really? Maybe we should play doctor then," George said as he placed his hand at the bottom of her shirt sliding it up. She became nervous and anxious and had to stop this now before they knew she actually enjoyed it and wasn't just playing the part in their little game.

"It's pathetic," she breathed, trying to hide all the lust in her voice. They stopped their ministrations. "How you two can't get any other girl to give you your _frustrating _release, so you try to force me too."

This got her a harsh nip from both the boys and she had to bite her tongue to keep the moan coming from her throat from escaping her lips. That was not the reaction she wanted. Now the knot in her stomach was tightening.

"Dinner!" Mrs. Weasley's loud shriek rang through out the house making the twins groan.

"Saved by the bell," Vera sang and released herself from the boys grip and jump off the bed, skipping to the door. She then turned around so her left hip was pushed out and her left hand settled on it. She flipped her long hair back and gave the two boys a seductive smile, watching them eye her curves with lustful stares.

"Maybe you'll get lucky next times sweeties," she winked and swayed her hips as she opened the door and left them behind.

Fred and George looked at each other, clearing their throats, for the first time having nothing to say as they fallowed her down the stairs.

**Warning: this story is filled with many sexual situations, it is rated M (for mature readers) but of course you already knew that since you searched under this section. But just making it perfectly clear :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Forever Her Boys**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, just my own thoughts and my own characters.

_Chapter 2_

Vera took her usual seat between Fred and George at the dinner table as Mrs. Weasley set the final plate of food down as the rest of the house came in. Harry sat across from her as she playfully tapped his foot with hers, winking and getting him to blush. She had to admit, she had a small crush on the younger boy, nothing she would act upon though. It was the glasses, she thought, that mostly got her attention. Plus the fact that she could make him blush so easily

"Really Ronald, you're so full of it," Hermione sighed as she took her place next to Harry.

"And what are you two on about this time?" Vera asked grabbing a dinner role from the basket at the twins took their seats next to her.

"Ronnie's probably was telling her about the size of his…" Fred began before getting a swift smack on the back of the head from his mum.

Ron looked at him disgusted. "No, you git, I simply was telling her that she knows absolute rubbish about Quidditch and she…"

"Ron, just get off it. Leave her alone," Ginny sighed as she sat next to Harry giving him a small smile.

Ron and Hermione looked away from each other and didn't speak the rest of dinner. Fred and George threatened to pour the pudding all over Vera if she didn't test out their new hair color changing candy after dinner while Ginny and Harry awkwardly kept trying to find something to talk about.

The dark of night slowly crept up on them as Mr. and Mrs. Weasley retired to their room and the teens made their way to the couches. Fred brought out their new chest of products as Vera sat wearily in the armchair.

"It's not like it'll blow up your head," George said encouragingly as Fred handed him the blue and white swirled candy.

"And how do you know?" Hermione asked, arching an eyebrow at them as she continued to braid Ginny's hair.

"Because we tested it on your cat," Fred grinned.

"You did not!" She shrieked, almost jumping up.

"Joking," the boys said at the same time, throwing up their hands and laughing. Hermione narrowed her eyes at them.

"If this makes my hair fall out, I swear on Tyto I'll kill you," Vera threatened making the boys know she was serious by bringing her beloved owl into it.

"I promise it'll only change your hair to your favorite color that's it," George said as he handed her the small candy. "We thought it could be popular with the girls since they always want to change their hair color anyway. Why not do something bold?"

Vera was a bit nervous, she knew what color it would change her hair too and quite honestly she didn't want them to see it. It was pathetic really, and she hadn't even ever told the boys. It should have been obvious by now, but who knew with them. She popped the candy in her mouth and began to suck on it.

Her hair color slowly started to change from the roots to the tips, and her head felt tingly. They all started to laugh as the color came through.

"You're favorite color would be bright pink," Harry chuckled from the couch.

"I am a blonde," Vera rolled her eyes as her secret was let out. Fred and George hugged her tightly as they rand their hands through her now hot pink hair.

"We didn't know you were such a girl Vera bear," they laughed.

"Oh get off it," She giggled as they tickled her sides. "When is this going to where off?"

Fred and George looked at each other. "That we don't know yet, that's why you're testing it!"

Vera began punching their arms as they mocked pain as though she was really hurting them. "If this is still here by the time school starts I swear to merlin ill put puking pastels in all your meals!"

After tackling the boys a few more times, they all began retiring to their rooms. Since Ginny's room was the smallest and Hermione was already crammed in their, and there was no way the twins were letting their precious girl stay in Ron's room with Harry, she was stuck with them in their room. Vera though, being the snobby princess she liked to play, refused to sleep on the cot on the floor. So George, being the more gentlemen of the two, gave up his own bed for her. She had thanked him with a rain of kisses all over his face when he had finally gave in to her. He didn't mind it so much after that.

Fred and George slipped out of their clothes leaving them in boxers and their under shirts. Vera excused herself to the rest room so she could change and exam her now very pink hair. She pouted in the mirror at herself as she combed through it, she really hoped it wouldn't stay like this for long. She looked ridiculous. She made her way back to the room as the two boys were sitting on their beds. They both looked at her and smiled.

Fred and George both loved Vera in her night clothes, it left little to their imagination. The small tight tank top showed off her cleavage rather well and her female assets looked like they were about to burst from the captive bra. She was very well endowed with her curves but wasn't chubby nor was she too skinny. She was just right in all areas. The tank top stopped just above her shorts, leaving a thin line of milky skin for them to drool over. Her night shorts barley covered her round bottom and her hips leaving her long legs to look like they went on for miles.

"Oi, what are you two pervs staring at?" she smirked as she silently closed the door, resting on it a bit.

"Just trying not to be blinded by that bright hair of yours," Fred laughed.

Vera pouted against the door and cautiously touched her hair, running her fingers through it. Fred and George got up from their beds and went over to wrap their arms around the girl. They both kissed her cheeks.

"The color actually looks lovely on you," George smiled. "It suits you rather well."

"You look like bubble gum, and do I wanna chew you up," Fred smirked. She slapped him playfully.

"You re such a pain!" she laughed as they dragged her to her bed. George sat down first placing Vera on his lap as Fred stood in front of her, examining your head.

"It should fade in a few days," he murmured. "Hopefully."

"Well I guess I'll just be bubble gum girl forever if it doesn't," she sighed and grabbed for the hair band that was around her wrist but purposely dropping it. She smirked as she bent down in front of Fred and rubbed her 'amazing arse', as they called it, against Georges crotch hearing his intake of breath. She then brought her self up slowly placing a hand on Fred's hip so she could rub her chest on him from his knees to his chest. She could hear both boys panting breaths.

"Revenge from earlier?" she smiled and patted both the boys' crotch's and laughed. "Now get in bed! I need my beauty sleep."

"You are a down right tease," Fred growled as he pulled himself away from her.

"Only for you two," she sang as she pushed George off the bed.

"And what other blokes are you rubbing up against?" George asked a bit to quick then normal.

"None that you'll ever find out," she smiled and stepped out of the way of his grabbing hands.

"If I ever find out some nasty git is putting his hands anywhere near you I swear ill cut his dick off," George pouted as he slipped into the cot.

"Oh my dear don't you worry there are no 'nasty gits' that are touching my goods," she smiled and leaned down so she could place a sweet peck on his forehead. "Goodnight boys."

"Goodnight love," they responded and Fred clicked off the lights.

The next morning they were woken up by Hermione who was shaking Fred and yelling at him about how they were going to be late. Vera yawned and sat up in bed looking croggy as her sleep filled eyes met Hermiones frantic ones.

"Vera please! We are going to be late!" she said exasperated.

Vera waved her hand at the younger girl. "Don't worry I packed their stuff yesterday, all we have to do it get them dressed." This made Hermione relax a little as she rushed out of the room yelling Ron and Harrys' names.

"Sometimes she is such a bother," George groaned as he covered his eyes with his arm and nestled back into his pillow.

Vera stretched a bit and kicked George's side lightly. "You have to get up," she said sleepily and she slipped down to the floor next to him, resting her breasts on his shoulder and she kissing his ear. George peeped one eye at her.

"As much as I love those wonderful tits of yours, having them so close to me at the moment is not helping my morning wood," George muttered as she slapped him playfully and stood up.

Vera grabbed her pillow and chucked it roughly at Fred. "Get up! You're stuff is all laying out all you have to do it put clothes on and look presentable." The twins groaned in response. "I'll be out of the shower in ten minutes and if you're not up by then, I will not let you lay one hand on me for weeks." She threatened and smirked to herself as she left the room hearing the rustling of them getting up.

The pink in her hair had not toned down at all during the night leaving her very disappointed but she styled it like normal and got dressed and went back to the room. Fred and George were lazily putting on their clothes as she entered the room and smiled at them.

"You two are so well behaved sometimes." She smiled.

The rest of the house was finally ready and they made their journey to the port key that led them to the Quidditch World Cup. Cedric Diggory and his father had accompanied them to the arena area and Vera had displeased the twins by flirting with the older boy a bit. As respected as Cedric was, they didn't like the fact their princess was giving her attention to another male.

Vera jumped on Freds back as they waited for Mr. Weasley to set up their tent. She was always amazing by magic like this when the tent looked like a muggle one on the outside but was the size of a small home on the inside. Ginny and her smeared green and white make up all over the boys faces as Ron raved about how he couldn't wait to see Victor Krum play.

"He's just the best Quidditch player ever," He gushed.

"I feel like Ronnie 'as a bit of a man crush on Krum don't you think George?" Fred chuckled.

Vera wrapped her arms around the sputtering boys shoulders and kissed his cheek. "Aw leave the poor boy alone, he can't help his feelings!" she giggled as he tried to swipe at her. Hermione and Ginny both laughed at her comment making Rons ears turn bright red.

An hour or so later they made their way to the arena for the first match, running into Draco Malfoy and his father on the way there. Vera scowled at the bright blonde boy as he smirked back.

"Decided to go for a more natural look eh Vera?" he said sarcastically at her gesturing to her pink hair. "It's more fitting to that dumb blonde cheer leader act you have going."

"Oh like you're one to talk," she sneered.

"Come Draco," his father commanded leaving the two bantering teens to give final glares before going off in opposite directions.

Vera fumed as Fred and George wrapped their arms around her waist. "Let him be," they said.

The Irish ended up winning over Ron's precious Victor Krum leaving the twins to berate him the rest of the night about it. The two boys shared a bed with Vera and they nestled together in one big cuddled mess of ginger and pink hair as they wrapped their arms around her. They were exhausted from the day and were in much need of a good sleep.

Their sleep though didn't last long as they were quickly awoken by the panicked shouts of Mr. Weasley and a horrific scream from outside the tent…


	3. Chapter 3

**Forever Her Boys**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, just my own thoughts and my own characters.

_Chapter 3_

"Go to the portkey! We have to get out of here now!" Mr. Weasley's frantic shouts made George and Fred grab Vera and tug her out of bed. The adrenaline was pumping through all of them as they grabbed shoes and bags and ran out of the ten into the chaos.

"Fred George! Take Ginny! Go to the portkey past the woods now!" Mr. Weasley shoved Ginny into Fred's arms as George grabbed Vera's hand and they went off running.

"What about the others!" Vera screamed over the loud frantic shouts of everyone else.

"Harry!" Hermione's horrific scream could be heard over everyone.

"George!" Vera shouted trying to get him to answer her; he just tugged on her arm tighter quickened his run practically dragging her with him.

"They'll find their way!" He shouted back at her as they dodged frantically running people all around them.

"Fred go left!" George yelled as they made a sharp turn towards the darkened woods. People in masks were all around them chanting something over and over again, catching everything that was near them on fire. It was complete chaos and fear ran through all of them. It was hard to believe that not only a couple hours ago they were happily cheering on an innocent game of Quidditch and now they were practically running for their life's. What had happened?

They ran down a vacant path through the woods before reaching a clearing, the boot lay on the ground completely untouched.

"Vera don't let go!" George yelled as they ran full speed toward the portkey. She held on tightly to his hand as they all reached out to touch the boot. In a moment they were slipping through the air, twisting and turning and what felt like just a second later they landed flat on their backs in front of the Burrow.

They lay there a moment catching their breath and looking up at the night sky, trying to get their thoughts together. The lights around the Burrow started to turn on quickly. Vera rolled over and winced from the pain but brought her hand out to touch the small shaking girl next to her.

"Ginny, Ginny darling are you alright?" she asked in a soothing voice. Ginny grabbed her hand tightly and nodded her head making Vera relax a bit.

"What the bloody fucking hell was that?" Fred groaned as he tried sitting up.

"Arthur? Boys?" Mrs. Weasley frantic yells came from the door as she began jogging towards them.

"It's us mum, and Ginny, and Vera." George said standing up as the woman came over and grasped his face in her hands, instinctively checking if he was alright.

"Oh my, whats happened? Where's your father? And the others?" She asked as she went from George to Ginny then Fred.

"We don't know, back at the grounds? We were attacked, everyone was. Everything was getting set on fire." Fred said shaking his head still trying to get his thoughts together.

"There were people in masks," Vera said quietly, hugging her arms around her self. The night suddenly felt cold.

This made Mrs. Weasley freeze for a moment, panic flashing on her face. She then ushered them to the house saying she would make tea and wait for the others to arrive. Vera wrapped herself in a blanket between Fred and George and let Ginny snuggle in her lap. She hummed softly to the girl and stroked her hair; the twins laid their heads back on the couch enjoying Vera's melodious voice. It seemed like hours before they heard the quick pops and snaps coming from outside, hinting that someone just arrived. They all quickly stood and rushed outside.

"Oh Arthur!" Mrs. Weasley yelled and practically ran to him, taking him in her arms.

"Hermione! Harry!" Vera shouted as she grabbed Hermione first in one of her famous hugs, and then reached for Harry then Ron. "Oh Ron, thank merlin you all are okey. What happened?" she asked as they all made their way back into the house.

"Death Eaters." Mr. Weasley said grimly. "Thought it would be a good row to attack with all those people there. Bloody bastards." He said as he ran his hands over his face and sank into one of the kitchen chairs.

Vera sat next to Hermione on the couch and began picking leaves and other dirt out of the girls' hair. Harry and Ron went over to the sink and washed off their faces. "They made his sign," Hermione said quietly. "The Dark Mark."

The rest of the summer went by quickly, nothing else intense happened since the night of the World Cup. Which everyone was grateful for. No one really spoke about it but it was in the papers for the next couple weeks afterward. People seemed to be split into two sides. Was he coming back? Or was it all a bit of rubbish?

The teens all said their goodbyes to parents and family as they boarded the Hogwarts train that was heading off to another year at the enchanted school. Vera and the twins found their normal cart along with Lee and Angela. Lee gripped the Daily Prophet in his hand before throwing it on Fred's lap.

"Of course you three got to be there the night of most exciting thing that's happened all year," he said frustrated.

"Yea well thank your lucky stars that you weren't there! I'm sorry but if I knew that was going to happen I never would have wanted to go, even if it was the World Cup!" Vera said shaking her head at the boy.

"Yea well its got people all walking on egg shells now," Angela said as she took her seat next to George which made Vera stiffen a little, going unnoticed by everyone but Lee.

"I don't want to speak of it any longer!" Vera said exasperated throwing up her hands.

"Yea lets talk about why Vera as a slight tinge of pink in her hair?" Lee asked eyeing her and the twins. Vera groaned.

"Is it still noticeable?" she asked with a pout.

"Just looks like you tried high lighting your hair in pink and it didn't turn out well," Angela snickered.

"Yea well these stupid gits decided to test another faulty product on me and still haven't found the reason why it lasted in my hair for weeks!" Vera said sticking her tongue out at the twins.

"You should've seen it at first," Fred laughed. "Bloody bright pink it was. Absolutely hysterical."

The group continued to talk about their adventures over the summer during the long journey to Hogwarts. When they finally reached there, everyone made their way into the great hall. Vera took her place between the twins aa Dumbledore began his beginning of the year speech.

"Hogwarts has been chosen to host a legendary event," the old Head Master began. "the TriWizard Tournament!"

The great hall burst into excited whispers as every one looked around at each other at the exciting news. Fred and George high fived each other over Vera's head.

"Now for those of you who do not know, the TriWizard Tournament brings together three schools for a series of magical contests. From each school a single student is selected to compete" he continued. "Now let me be clear if chosen you stand alone. And trust me when I say, these contests are not for the faint hearted."

Vera looked at Harry at that line, as he made eye contact she winked at him. She had this weird feeling that something major was going to happen in the pit of her stomach and it left her excited.

"But more of that later," Dumbledore said. "But now please join me in welcoming the lovely ladies of the Beauxbtons Academy of magic and their head mistress, Madam Maxine!"

At that moment the doors of the great hall swung open and all heads turned to stare with wide eyes. Girls in blue uniforms came skipping down the hall, gesturing to the tables every few seconds, leaving butterflies release from their wands. Fred and George, along with every other boy in the hall, starred after the dancing girls behinds getting a swift smack from Vera. Hermione looked at her and rolled her eyes making Vera giggle.

"Blimey, that's one big woman!" Seamus gushed about the head mistress of the all girls school. Ron, Harry and the twins smiled, agreeing with him.

"And now our friends from the north!" Dumbledores voice rang out past the cheers and whistles of the students of Hogwarts. "Please greet the proud sons of Durmstrang and their head master Igor Karkaroff."

The doors gain opened to the loud stomps of big burly handsome boys as they pounded their sticks on the floor, emitting sparks. Everyone stared at them in awe. As they passed their table Hermione and Vera looked at each other both mouthing 'wow' and getting disappointed grunts from the boys around them.

"Blimey! It's him!" Ron's amazing voice reached their ears. "It's Victor Krum!"

The students then sat down to dinner as the Beauxbatons girls took their seats with the Ravenclaw table while the Durmstrang boys with the Slytherins. Vera and Hermione both gushed the entire time about the northern boys and got dirty looks from the ginger ones around them.

After the impressive entrance of the new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher, Mad Eye Moody, Dumbledore continued on about the tournament introducing Ministries Mr. Crouch.

"After due consideration, the Ministry has concluded that for their own safety no student under the age of 17 should be allowed to put forth their name for the TwiWizard Tournament." He stated rather cautiously.

The whole hall broke out in shouts and disappointed murmurs. Especially from the Gryffindor table which got them a stern look from McGonagal.

"Rubbish!" The twins shouted over everyone and got Vera to shush them as they began to stand up.

"Silence!" the head masters voice rang out loudly. He then looked to the tall gold tower next to him and brought his wand up to it as it began to slowly disintegrate, revealing the Goblet of Fire making everyone gasp as blue flames erupted from the top.

"The Goblet of Fire," Dumbledore said. "Anyone wishing to summit themselves in the tournament must merely write their name on a piece of parchment and throw it in the flame before this hour on Thursday night.

"Do not do so lightly!" he warned. "If chosen, there's no turning back. As from this moment the TriWizard Tournament has begun."

Vera and the twins along with Harry, Ron, and Hermione made their way into the common rooms after the hall had been dismissed. Everyone was chatting excitedly about the upcoming tournament.

"It's complete bloody rubbish," Fred whined as he slumped onto the couch as Vera fell into his lap with a light kiss to his cheek. "Completely unfair."

"They're only doing it for our safety," Hermione said shaking her head. "You don't know probably most of the spells they will have to do in the contests. You still have a whole other year to learn."

"Well yeah, but we'll never get the chance now!" George said sadly. "I've always wanted eternal glory."

"Oh Georgie poo, don't fret yourself too much. Plus you two are too wicked to do something like that. You'd find a way to trick yourself into winning every contest." Vera laughed.

"You make us sound so vial sometimes Vera," Fred pouted. She kissed his forehead.

"Because you are." She responded.

"Well class starts tomorrow and if I were you I would head off to bed so I would get I full nights sleep. Good night everyone." Hermione said as she made her way up to the girls' dorms.

Vera stood up from Fred's lap and yawned. "Might as well follow the girl," she said as she patted all the boys on their heads then giving them quick pecks on their cheeks. "Goodnight boys, try not to have wet dreams about me alright? Rather disgusting." She giggled as she skipped up the stairs.

"She sure is something," Harry said as he rubbed his tired eyes.

"Yea I've already come to the conclusion she'll be the death of me," George groaned stretching out in front of the fireplace.

"Yea well you better tell her you like her quick or someone else is gonna snatch her up," Ginny said, coming out of no where.

"And who the bloody hell said he liked her?" Fred asked defensively.

Ginny just rolled her eyes at them and made her way up the stairs while Harry and Ron excused themselves as well leaving the twins alone in the common room. They sat silent for a few moments, just the crackling of the fire be the only sound in the room.

"She is rather pretty," George sighed as he got up on his elbows to look at his thoughtful twin.

"Yes, I'm afraid though that pretty is an understatement," Fred said. "Did you notice how that Durmstrang boy, the one with the longer hair and the slight stubble on his face, was eyeing her at dinner?"

George nodded. "Oh yea I noticed him, along with ten others who were trying to get an eyeful of her." He sighed again and sat up this time. "Our princess is growing up and other blokes are starting to notice. What shall we do brother?"

Fred got a wicked gleam in his eye that began to mirror George's ."Well we'll just have to make sure she wants no one but us."


	4. Chapter 4

**Forever Her Boys**

Disclaimer: I do not own anything Harry Potter, just my own thoughts and my own characters.

_Chapter 4_

"Love potions, something entirely useless though I am required to teach it to all you dunderheads," drawled Professor Snape as he paced the front of the classroom. "They're quick and easy and that's why I like to get them out of the way first."

Vera sat in her normal seat between Fred and George and listened intently to Snape. Her long blonde hair, still lightly striped with pink, fell in soft waves over her shoulders and a small braid was done just behind her ear. Her uniform was, as always, tampered with. She hated looking like everyone else to made hers a bit more, well, showy. Her vest was a deep v-neck while her buttoned up shirt underneath it was left opened from the top three buttons. She had her silver necklace with the heart charm on it that the boys had given her for her birthday last year, it rested just above her cleavage. Her skirt stopped barely below fingertip length and her knee high socks had her initials sewn into them in a pretty cursive. She wore slightly higher heels then the other girls, making her normal height 5'5 be 5'7.

The boys all stared at her as she walked down and hall and into class. It wasn't slutty in any way, just not as modest as most the girls here at the school. Vera liked the way she looked and she most definitely liked to show it off.

"We'll start with the easiest of love potions. Love potion 5." Snape snapped as he waved his wand so the ingredients the students needed landed on their desks. "You have 20 minutes to properly brew it. Work in groups of three today. Try not to blow anything up. Begin."

Vera began placing the ingredients in order of what the book said as the twins set up the cauldron. She placed the first few drops on the rose scented powder into the now bubbling water. She inhaled deeply.

"Oh I love the smell of rose's." she breathed.

"Is that why you always smell like them?" George asked.

She laughed. "Actually yes, it's a simple charm really. It makes you smell like anything you want; I prefer rose's almost every day. But sometimes, during the winter holidays, I like cinnamon." She then glanced at the boys devilishly. "That smell is quit the turn on for me."

"Well I'll have to put that into my useful memory," Fred snickered as he placed his hand on the small of her back. George then looked at Fred as he placed his hand on the back of her exposed thigh as he leaned one elbow on the desk as Vera continued to brew the potion. She hadn't really noticed the boys hands on her, since she was already so use to their touch, but as George began to slowly move his hand up the back of her skirt a little, she gasped. Fred then moved his hands so his fingers found there way under her shirt to where he could touch the skin on her back. They were in the last desk of the class so no one noticed their hands on her.

"What exactly are you two doing?" she hissed as they both massaged her sensitive skin.

"Just continue brewing Vera, don't worry about us." Fred said in a deep voice that made her shiver. George's hand began moving farther up her skirt.

Vera continued to put the ingredients into the cauldron, ignoring the boy's hands. They were probably just playing a game anyway, seeing how easily she could be distracted from her work. Well she wasn't going to make it easy for them. But as George's fingers traced the edge of her silk knickers under her left cheek, she felt a rush of heat go to her womanhood. She stiffened up and began scribbling notes into her potions journal. She couldn't believe they were messing with her like this in class. Snapes' class no less!

Georges' finger then suddenly rubbed against her wanting entrance, over her silk knickers, making Vera gasp and drop her quill. Fred and George both snickered.

"What the bloody hell?" she asked under her breath as the potion brewed correctly as Fred dropped the last ingredient in the cauldron.

"What love? You look a bit flushed," George smiled and continued to rub his finger against her, she already felt herself getting soaking wet.

"Now, now you don't want to act like anything's going on babe," Fred said as he placed his hand over her trembling one and placed it on the spoon so she could stir the potion. "You don't want Snape coming back here and seeing you in such a state, now would you?" he smirked at her as George quickened his pace, making her shut her mascara framed violet eyes tightly for a moment, fighting back the urge to moan. She had never had anyone touch her there except her own hand, it felt so good and she wanted more. She just couldn't believe they were doing this to her now.

"Times up!" Snape said loudly to the classroom making George and Fred retract their hands from Vera as she relaxed a little, but had an aching need deep in her stomach. She went from being insanely turned on to very irritated to very confused. Why would they touch her like that? What were they getting at?

Snape walked over to their table eyeing the three and then looked down into the cauldron that was a spinning mess of different hues of pink.

"Hmm, well done I guess. Matches your hair now, doesn't it Sedgwick." He stated in a monotone, making her blush. He quickly strode away from them and then dismissed the class.

Vera packed up her stuff quickly, and to punish the boys, swiftly left them behind. They had to jog to finally catch up to her. They both smirked at her as she continued to walk confidently ahead, ignoring them.

"What's wrong love?" George asked wrapping his arm around her waist and Fred did the same.

"Hmph!" She said ignoring them as they walked to the common room for their free period. Fred then leaned down so his lips met her ear.

"You know you want more," He breathed which made her stiffen.

They muttered the password to the Gryffindor common room and entered the vacant hall. She then whipped around at them and glared.

"I don't know what you two are getting at but doing that in class was insane! Even for you two!" she huffed.

Fred and George then grabbed her arms and led her into one of the smaller side rooms of the common room and placing her on the small sofa. They both got on their knees in front of her, making Vera very nervous.

"Oh where's your famous sense of humor darling?" Fred asked as he began massaging her left leg. George then leaned up so his face was an inch from hers, she couldn't breathe.

"You know you're absolutely gorgeous Vera, you have no idea how bad we want you," He said in a deep voice as he trailed kisses from her ear to the corner of her mouth. He then placed his lips on hers. At first it was gentle but then became rougher as she responded to it. Her heart racing a million miles per second. She had no idea what was going on, but she liked it.

Fred then reached up to place his hand under her jaw, forcing her away from George so she would look at him as he hungrily licked his lips at her. He then crashed his mouth to hers, not as gentle as George but it still sent sparks through her body. Their hands were now roaming all over her, trying to touch every area that was exposed to them.

She finally broke the kiss with Fred and stared at the twins confused. "What, what are you doing?" she asked, a blush across her face as she bit her bottom lip as they both moaned.

"Isn't it obvious?" George asked as he pushed up her skirt so her silk knickers were showing. "We want you."

Vera didn't really understand this change of events with her two best friends, but just knew it felt good and it felt right. So she lolled her head back as they both massaged her inner thighs, there hands getting closer to her hot wet center. She moaned as their fingers brushed it over her knickers.

"You want us to touch you, love?" Fred breathed in her ear as their fingers laced under the edges and began to pull them off. She lifted her hips so they could easily slide the silk fragment of clothing from her body, exposing her smooth womanhood to their hungry eyes. All three of them moaned.

"Merlin, you're beautiful Vera," George moaned as he leaned up to kiss her soft lips again. The boys then began to gentle touch her, stroking her together as she began to moan louder. George put a silencing charm on the room quickly before continuing.

The twins gave each other a look that Vera didn't understand before George pushed a single digit into her tight opening as Fred began to rub his thumb against her sensitive bud of nerves. She placed her hands over her mouth as a loud moan fell from her lips when George pushed a second finger inside her.

"Is she tight, George?" Fred asked, lust filled in his eyes as he quickened his pace on her clit.

"So bloody tight Fred," George moaned and began pumping the two fingers in and out of her, picking up his pace and adding a bit more force with each thrust.

"Do you like this Vera? Do you like George's thick fingers inside you?" Fred asked nipping at her ear. She moaned in response.

"Tell us out loud, Vera. How much do you like it?" George asked, thrusting his fingers harshly into her tightening walls.

"Ahh, I love it so much…feels…so good…mmmmhhh," Vera moaned as she placed a hand on both their heads, tugging their hair a bit.

"Come for me Vera, come for me," George groaned as he was now practically finger-fucking her into the sofa. She moaned loudly and cried out both their names at her first release by another hand.

Both the boys scooped her up and placed her on their laps as she got her breath back. They stroked her back and ran their fingers through her hair as she composed herself.

"Enjoy that love?" Fred asked as he placed a kiss on her forehead. She nodded in response.

"Why?" she asked suddenly.

"Why what?" he asked.

"Why did you guys…" she blushed.

"Because you're the only girl we want Vera, and we want you to feel our need for you. We've always loved you, you have to have known that." George said placing a sweet kiss on hr lips.

"But no one can know about this," Fred said leaning forward and taking her lips from George.

"Well of course," She said as she pulled back. "I'd be the right skank of Hogwarts if they found out I was with the both of you!" she giggled.

"Yea, but we really do love you," George said softly.

Vera wrapped her arms around the both of them and hugged them hard she then slipped from the sofa and stood up, grabbing her panties from the floor.

"Well now you two have started this wicked game, I will be pleased to play it," She smirked at them then threw the silk knickers at them. "There, a little souvenir for the first boys to ever get passed my skirt. Good job, but I will be seeking revenge so watch out." She winked at them before swaying her hips as she walked out of the room.

Fred and George smiled at each other then connected fists; this game was going to be an interesting one.


End file.
